


Valentine Bogeyman

by 8fred9



Series: Valentine/Niedermayer prompt [2]
Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Cute, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Valentine needs a hug okay, because that episode broke my heart, beta yes yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just needed a fix-it moment.</p>
<p>Still part of a prompt for Valentine/Niedermayer relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Bogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the lovely Sockera

"I need a hooded man!"

Valentine and Paquet looked at each other as Backstrom came crashing back from his trip to the station. As usual he wasn't making any sense but since he had said man Valentine was fifty percent sure the burly man needed him for some of his usual wacky plans that usually ended up working. But then again looking at Paquet he did think she would make a gorgeous man with the right kind of clothes and make up. He was about to suggest just that, but Backstrom leveled a look at him daring to say anything funny when clearly this was not the time for Valentine to be his usual mocking self.

"Anything I should know about the wardrobe change?" Backstrom shrugged and waved his hands around.

"Mysterious pretty boy with a black good that seduces a young girl into thinking there's another prettier world out there for them." Valentine looked down at his dark clothes and turned to Paquet with raised eyebrows.

"As a once very pretty girl, and now gorgeous seductress, I would have believe that if it came with your gorgeous face." With a smile to the French woman he stood up grabbed one of his many black hooded shirts in his room and followed Backstrom back to his car since the taxi that had clearly brought he man here had escape at the first opportunity.

Backstrom gave him the address and then was lost in his own thought so Valentine thought the moment was safe to get lost in his own happy thoughts.

So far being wine and dined by Niedermayer had been a blast. The suited man was a true gentlemen in all regards... including the bedroom. The one place where, so far, he hadn't been able to determine if Niedermayer would be a gentlemen or finally let loose a little. Valentine was at the same time extremely impatient to finally have an answer and a little happy at the delay.

Not that he usually had an idiot as a one nightstand, but to this day the only man he had brought to his bed to ever make a comment about the cigarette burn hidden under his tattoos had been about how cool it was that his tattoos were 3D. Others had touched them but as they were one nightstand, they had been more interested in getting into his pants then asking about his scars. Then here came a gorgeous forensic expert that wanted to not only date him, but know him better AND that would most definitely know what cigarette burns looked like.

So yeah he wanted into Niedermayer’s pants, but he dreaded the conversion that would need to be had. Because not only was the damn gorgeous suited man brilliant, but he was also a sergeant and he knew that the man was curious enough that if Valentine didn't explain Niedermayer would most likely pull out his file and read the whole thing... gory details and pictures included.

He must have sighed a little too loudly as Backstrom’s attention snapped to him and his damn brain clearly started to analyze him. "I'm you, I'm a gay man who..."

"No." Valentine cut the burly man sharply.

"But I..." Pointing a finger at him to make sure he had his complete attention Valentine spoke slowly.

"None of that with me. You want to know what's bothering me you ask... and I might even not ask you for money for the information." He wasn't stupid he knew Backstrom would simply do his I'm you thing in his head and still try to figure him out, but Valentine wanted to know if his roommate could make an effort at being social.

"Fine! What's bothering you?" Valentine had to smile at the effort and patted Backstrom’s shoulder to congratulate him for his breakthrough.

"Fifty bucks." He had said he might not make him pay for it, not that he wouldn't. Backstrom glare at him and folded on himself glaring at the road ahead.

The burly man stayed silent for the rest of the car ride and only addressed Valentine again after they had tricked the girl into revealing how she had contacted the hooded man.

"I'll give you twenty."

"Now it's a hundred." They exchanged a look and smiled at each other. He wasn't ready to share his worries yet, but at least he knew Backstrom cared enough to pay to know his feelings, it was kind of nice.

===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===

+++Niedermayer+Valentine+++Niedermayer+Valentine+++Niedermayer+Valentine+++

===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===

Niedermayer felt invincible after rescuing those two girls, one of which he now knew had been a dark presence in Backstrom’s life for many years. The enormity of what they had accomplish was such that he felt like nothing could stop him.  

He wanted nothing more than to go pick up Valentine at the boat while Backstrom was still at the station and go all out in his desires to pamper his younger lover. The sergeant was on his way to his desk when he noticed that the camera to the interrogation room was still working and in fact recording a conversation between Paquet and Backstrom. He would normally have ignored it, but as he looked on he did noticed that the burly man seemed particularly guilty as he looked to the small French woman. As he was alone in the room Niedermayer pressed on the button that would allowed him to hear the conversation.

"You should be proud why the long face?" Paquet seemed as puzzled about the burly man mood as he was.

"... I might have made a mistake." That wasn't like the man to admit his mistakes... any mistakes really as he happily jumped over all of the rules and regulation on a daily basis. Paquet simply nodded silently encouraging him to go on, clearly she knew not to asked questions, instead letting Backstrom speak on his own terms. “I wanted to understand... understand my bogeyman."

"And you did, that's why he's in jail now."

"I know that!" Backstrom looked away, everywhere really but toward the small blonde woman like he was ashamed of what he would say next. "I used Valentine to understand."

At the mention of the young man Niedermayer couldn't have found it in himself to turn off the sound. He shouldn't be hearing this, he knew that much. He would probably feel guilt afterward, but in this moment nothing would have made him turned away from what was about to be revealed.

"I used his bogeyman to understand mine." Paquet covered her mouth I'm shock understanding the meaning behind the statement as they had just arrested a man who had raped and held captive two very young girls. It wasn't hard to envision Valentine, looking much younger without his make-up, in their place. Niedermayer could see it all too clearly, Valentine young and broken where only hours ago he had seen the two girls, in a hole sedated and abused.

He didn't hear the rest of the conversation. His hears were buzzing, he felt like his heart had stopped beating and he needed to see Valentine right this instant. It made no sense but he needed to have the young man in his arms, he knew in perspective that his young lover wasn't any danger, but his mind wouldn't rest until he had Valentine in his arms.

The whole ride passed in a flash, he didn't see the red lights he sped through or all the stop signs that crossed his path. All he saw was the boat looming on the dark water as he practically jumped out of the car not even caring about closing the door or leaving his keys in the ignition. Not even knocking on the door, Niedermayer rushed in until he was standing before Valentine... and didn't know what to do anymore.

The younger man was looking at him beer in hand and the suited man could see Valentine’s lips moving but the buzzing was still there in his ears. Niedermayer had wanted nothing more than to have his lover in his arms and now felt like he wasn't allowed to touch him. What he now knew, he knew by accident and he felt like he had betrayed the younger man. He wasn't allowed to know Valentine’s secret, he should have learns this secret from his lover and was now panicking for something he felt he wasn't allowed too.

"Peter." Niedermayer jumped as his lover’s voice finally reached him through the white noise filling his ears and a soft hand forcing him to look into Valentine’s eyes. "Peter what's wrong?"

"I... I'm not..." He saw the moment Valentine made the connection with his shock expression and the reason for Niedermayer presence on the boat. He almost expected the younger man to step back, to yell at him or even to look at him with betrayal in his gaze. But instead of it all Valentine pulled him forward and into a hug. "Gregory?"

"How much do you know?" Valentine voice was so soft, but never fragile, his lover would never be fragile.

"Bogeyman, Backstrom talked about a Bogeyman from your past." He heard a soft sigh from Valentine as he pulled away. Niedermayer had a moment of panic thinking he had done something wrong, but again his lover surprised him by taking his hand and pulling him towards his bedroom.

They entered Valentine’s room, somewhere Niedermayer had never been always afraid Backstrom would walk in on them, and pushed him on the bed. Straddling him Valentine took his hand and placed it on one of the tattoos that decorated his chest. Slowly Valentine used the forensic scientist finger to caressed two hidden, under ink, cigarette burns.  Releasing Niedermayer’s hand his lover looked at him placing his arms around the suited man’s neck.

"I'm not a victim Peter, I escaped and I survived. I won't lie to you and say I don't have nightmares or bad memories, but I never want you to see me as one of the victims you see at the station. Can you do that for me?" Niedermayer knew this was important, important for Valentine, but also for the future of their relationship. Looking at the younger man, searching his gaze, he could see Valentine’s strength, his courage and his fierceness. Valentine would never be a victim in his eyes.

"I can." He was rewarded with one of Valentine real soft smile, those that showed just how young he still was and softened his feature making him look so innocent. "I won't Gregory I swear."

Chuckling Valentine pushed Niedermayer back, encouraging him to climb up the bed until they were nestled against each other. With the younger man wrapped in his arms, feeling warm and safe, he listened as Valentine softly told him about his bogeyman.

At the end of the tale, completely exhausted Valentine fell asleep his face hidden in the croak of Niedermayer’s neck snoring softly. Caressing the younger man back softly he finally felt himself relax knowing his lover was safe in his arms and would always be with him around because he would always be there to protect Valentine against any bogeyman.

**Author's Note:**

> I like prompt they help me go get out of writer block SO YEAH! I don't care what the fandom is (if I actually know it of course) if you have a prompt go ahead in the comment section.


End file.
